Threads of Fate are Now Entwined
by everything-anime
Summary: Two normal human girls decide to follow beloved Shuiichi and the new short student Hiei after school because of some... strange suspicions. Who knows what they'll find! For Mertak! But everyone else can enjoy this too, just hope I don't disappoint!
1. Short Hiei and A Mission

_(A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic for my friend. You know who you are, hopefully! *pats on the back* Hope you like it!_

_Oh, this is from your point of view Mertak! *glances around* you can't kill from through the computer so I actually can call you that, woot!_

_Anyway, enjoy!)_

_------------------------------_

"Ai! There he is! He's with Shuiichi!" A girl screeched. That girl was my friend Amanda, or just 'Manda' as I called her.

"Who?" I asked dumbly. "Arg! Weren't you listening? Hiei, new guy in school. Really short, but cute, for some reason he calls Shuiichi, Kurama; come on! I've been talking about this all through the halls!… I think he skipped a few grades because there's no way someone our age could be so short… Let's go talk to him!"

"Oh… Uh sure I guess but he's with Shuiichi and-" I began, only to be pulled along by Amanda. Sheesh, impatient, isn't she?

"Not _her_ again…" A short, black haired kid muttered. Amanda had been right! He was like, a foot shorter than me!

"Hello, Shuiichi and..." She began then she bent down and pinched Hiei's cheeks. "Short wittle Hiei! How old are you? You are just adorable! Smarty smarty, skipping a few grades, oh you're just so shorty-short!" Shuiichi chuckled at this.

"I'm the same age as you, nit-wit." Hiei growled, attempting to pull away from her cheek pinching. "And would you cut it out, I swear I'll-" Then Shuiichi cut him off.

"Amanda, I think that's enough. I don't think you'd want to make um, 'short wittle Hiei' angry, he's not a very pleasant person most of the time and it's worst when he gets angry." He told her, and she giggled and let go of Hiei's cheeks.

"So, Amanda and uh, Marty, what are you doing? Walking home with anyone?" Shuiichi asked and I sighed. I had liked him for a while and he forgot my name, oh well. At least he tried.

"Martha." I corrected then shrugged. "Not really, I'm just walking with Manda, no guys or anything but, I do believe Manda wanted to ask you two something, right?"

"You mean, Mertak!" Amanda said and I glared at her, then gave her what I called 'The Death Grip' gripping her shoulder tightly. "Ow, ow, ow! Ok, kidding, kidding!" She squealed and I let go. "Anyway, I was wondering if we could walk with you guys, I want to talk with wittle Hiei some more!" We? We who? I couldn't help but wonder if she expected me to go too.

Shuiichi chuckled. "I don't mind, I'm sure 'wittle Hiei' does though, But don't let his decision stop you."

"Yay!" Amanda cheered, then followed after Shuiichi and Hiei. I sighed. _'Might as well tag along, don't want to walk home alone…'_

As Amanda talked to Hiei, continuing with her teasing and pinching his cheeks, he looked pretty pissed off but at the same time happy. How weird. Anyway, as she teased Hiei, I walked with Shuiichi, in silence. Wow, bravo, bravo, give me a round of applause! I haven't said a word to one of the cutest, most popular boys in school, I am _so_ impressive. "So…" I choked out, more applause. "How's your mother?"

Shuiichi's mother had been sick recently. I didn't stalk him or anything, almost everyone knew this. How? He's pretty popular, news about his life spreads pretty quickly. "She's alright. She should be coming home from the hospital soon."

"Oh, that's good." It went like this for the whole walk. Question. Answer. Comment. Question. Answer. Comment. Question. Answer. Comment. We didn't stray from that pattern at all, then we reached his house. "See you later, Shuiichi."

"See you, Martha. See you, Amanda." He said, waving to us, then Hiei began to follow after him.

"Wait!" Amanda called, then before he could escape, she pulled him back and pinched his cheeks. "Bye, wittle Hiei!" She giggled, and Hiei grumbled, "Bye, nit-wit." And pulled away, quickly going by Shuiichi.

We continued onwards, and I heard Hiei say, "We need to talk about this 'mission' or whatever, Kurama. I don't really think it's necessary for me to go to that school…" Then Shuiichi replied, "Oh, it's not really that bad. Amanda seems to like you enough. And we still owe Koenma for letting us off the hook for stealing the three artifacts from the spirit world and…" Then we got too far away and his voice drifted off.

'_Spirit world? Koenma? Why did Hiei call him Kurama? Artifacts? What's going on?'_ I wondered, then turned to babbling Amanda and began to explain what I heard…

_------------------------------_

"You're so nuts!" Amanda hackled a laugh as we walked and I glared at her. "I'm serious!"

"Really? Come on, 'spirit world', 'Koenma', 'mission'? How can you really prove it's all true? Maybe you just heard them wrong…" She said and I shook my head. "I heard it all, really!"

"Fina, fine… How 'bout we follow them after school tomorrow and see what happens?" Amanda suggested, and I gave her a look of shock.

"What?! You mean stalk them?! What is wrong with you?" I screeched, then she laughed. She laughed! There has to be something wrong with her!

"Then it's a deal! We'll follow them tomorrow and see what happens! Anything suspicious and you're right, nothing out of the ordinary and you're crazy." Amanda said, I assumed she had been ignoring me before, or she would've said something more idiotic. You know, a bad come-back, she tends to do that sometimes.

I just sighed. What had I gotten myself into?

_------------------------------_


	2. Stalkers and the Pacifier Boy!

_(Well, here's chapter two!_

_**Please read this whole author's note! 'tis about critique, and I think it could be useful to all, thank you!**_

_To whoever was rude enough to copy and paste 'Your story is horrible' fifty times, you're an idiot. If you are going to critique my piece at least have a point to it, and if you're going to do something as stupid as insult my story without any reasoning then put a little variety into it eh? Don't be so lazy as to copy and paste, okay? Maybe put 'horrendous' or 'terrible' or 'an eye sore' or something. Oh, and if you're smarter than I thought you'd have realized that I deleted your pointless and annoying message, and now if you read this and think my story is horrible you'll have to have the guts to let me know who you are, not that you could do that as you are cruel and idiotic as well as gutless. Thank you, and have a crappy day._

_**Now, done with the yelling at the rude idiot, this is the important part, so please continue reading…**_

_And to others who want to critique my story, I don't mind normal critique that has a point to it, so don't be scared to do that. I actually appreciate pointers like 'you made a mistake here, and should add more details. Also, you need a comma here and there as well as to use better grammar…' or whatever is wrong with my story, I just got really pissed off at that since it had ABSOLUTELY NO POINT at all! Please R&R, and if you critique my story please have some pointers along with it, because I do wish to make my fanfics better. Anyway, please don't make the same mistake as this idiot did and tell me how crappy my story is without any meaning at all!)_

_------------------------------_

"Alright! Stalking time!" Amanda chimed happily.

"Idiot, don't yell it! Geez…" I hissed, hitting her hard on the head with a book from my backpack.

"OW! You-you-you… butt! Frick, frick, frick! That hurt like hell!" She grumbled, obviously she had tried to refrain from swearing, and had actually been close, but as usual, she was unsuccessful.

"Settle down!" I said, and she sighed, rubbing her head.

"Alright, alright… I have a headache now…" Amanda said, dropping her hand, as we walked outside.

"Where are they?" I wondered out loud, and she shrugged.

"I don't kn… Oh, over there! They already started walking home!" She began, then called, "Hey! Wittl-"

"Shut up! Don't call attention to yourself!" I covered her mouth, stopping her from getting Hiei's attention. "We have to be… like uh… l33t ninj4z! Like Junpei from Megatokyo, 'kay?"

"Alright! We don't have to speak in third person right? That confuzzles me…" I sighed at her idiocy and nodded.

"Yeah, no third person, whatever. We just have to be really quiet, and not noticeable." I told her and she nodded.

"Well then, let's go!" She whispered, skipping off.

"No skipping either!" I said, then she frowned, and stopped. "You butt!"

_------------------------------_

"What an uneventful day of stalking…" I sighed and Amanda shook her head.

"Don't be negative, even if you are nutters, it wasn't uneventful! We didn't even get distra… Aw! Look at that squirrel! It's eating! How cute!" I hit her head again, though not with a book this time since I didn't want them to notice us.

"What? It is cute!… I wonder who this is? He doesn't go to our school, does he?" Amanda whispered, looking back at Hiei and Shuiichi. There was someone else with them, a boy.

"So, how's the mission going? Did you find him yet?" A boy, who seemed around our age, short brown hair, brown eyes, JR written on his forehead, weird clothes, and… a pacifier in his mouth!? What the heck?!

We had followed Hiei and Shuiichi home, and were waiting outside, hidden by a small bush. We were pretty cramped, but hadn't really complained, not wanting to call any attention to ourselves.

The boy was waiting at the door, which Hiei and Shuiichi were standing by now, talking to this strange boy. There was silence then finally Shuiichi shook his head. "No, nothing. We've only sensed some spiritual aura, but not from any guys at the school…"

"From two girls, they're pretty idiotic though, I doubt they have anything to do with the trouble going on around here." Hiei said, and the boy frowned.

"Two girls? From the school? That's defiantly not him, he normally takes form of a high school boy, he can clone himself, but only that. If he changes, his clones change, so unless they look exactly alike, they have nothing to do with this." The boy sighed, he looked pretty pissed off that they hadn't found whoever 'he' was.

"They don't look alike at all but what were their names again, Kurama?" Hiei asked, and Shuiichi was silent for a moment. I was almost positive they were talking about us, so, he hadn't forgotten my name again, had he?

"Martha. Martha and Amanda." Oh, that was relieving. He hadn't forgotten my name again…

"Wait. If they're talking about us then… what's with the whole, spiritual aura thing?…And what the heck is with the boy they're talking about? Cloning? Forms?" I whispered to Amanda and she shrugged. Why had I even asked? If I couldn't figure it out she defiantly couldn't figure it out.

That was when Hiei looked our way. _'Crap!'_ I thought, knowing we'd get in trouble for sure.

"Let's talk inside, Koenma." He said, and I sighed with relief. Why hadn't he told of our presence? Told everyone so we'd get in trouble?

"That's Koenma?" I muttered as they walked inside. Yesterday, once I had gotten home, I looked to see who Koenma was and I felt like an idiot! He was the ruler of the spirit world! Well, that was Enma Daioh, so I assumed Koenma was maybe a nickname for him, or Enma's son. I sort of hoped that it was Enma's son, since a nickname for the terrifying ruler of the sprit world is just… odd. And if Enma looked like a teenager well… that'd sorta creep me out.

"Huh." Amanda muttered, then, once we were sure they were inside and couldn't see us, we both stood and quickly fled from our stalking. Shuiichi Minamito and Hiei Jaganshi were hiding something. Something big, and we were gonna find out, tomorrow, we had to!

_------------------------------_

_(Thanks for reading! Oh, and I know Hiei doesn't have an actual last name, at least I don't think so. It's never mentioned in the anime or manga, at least not that I remember. So, I just used his title, Jaganshi, which is given to demons with three eyes and, as you should know, Hiei has three eyes, duh._

_Anyway, reviews are appreciated!)_


	3. Ochitsuite the Demon of Sleep

"Hey." A voice said from behind us. Hiei.

"Ahh!… Oh, it's you, wee wittle Hiei, what d'you want? We're sorta trying to eat." Amanda said, popping a chip in her mouth. It was lunchtime, obviously, and we hadn't heard a thing from Hiei or Shuiichi about us stalking them so, we assumed we were in the clear. I guess not.

"I see that, nit-wit." He grumbled, sitting next to us. "Why were you guys following us yesterday?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." We both lied, looking away from him.

"You are terrible liars." Hiei said and Amanda glared over at him. "Nuh-uh! I am an excellent liar!… You believe us! Now go away!" Idiot.

"Shut up, Manda!… We aren't lying we didn't follow you at all, I think your shortness is affecting your sanity, 'cause you're crazy!" I said laughing.

"Whatever. Just know that what you heard doesn't go out to anyone. And that it's none of your business." He said, then stood up and walked back over to Shuiichi.

"…Let's stalk again today!" Amanda said, not seeming the least bit affected by his warning.

_-----------------------------------_

"You sure?" Amanda asked, and I nodded. "Yeah, I don't feel like following them again today, we'll go tomorrow."

"Okkie-dokkie!" Amanda smiled. "Then we can actually skip and do what we want! Woo!"

"Yeah, woo…" I muttered, my mind on Shuiichi. _'Whoever they're looking for must be dangerous… I hope they don't get hurt… I hope Shuiichi'll be okay.'_

"Come on, Martha!" She yelled, skipping on ahead of me. "Coming…"

_-----------------------------------_

Amanda had been missing school for the last few days. I was sorta worried. Well, not really, just wondering where the heck she was.

She wasn't at school the day after Hiei had warned us. Or the day after that, or the day after that, or the day after… well you get it. So, I had decided to visit her and see what was wrong.

"Oh, Martha! It's you, come in…" Amanda's mother said as she opened the door.

"Hey. Um, is Manda okay? She wasn't in school the past few days…" I asked, and her mom frowned.

"No, she's not okay. I don't know what's wrong with her. She just won't wake up…" She muttered and I raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Anything happen before she fell asleep?"

"No, not much. A boy… well two boys actually, they were twins I do believe, came to visit Amanda the day before she… wouldn't wake up. But that's it, the weirdest thing was, they left right away and said that Amanda had fallen asleep…" She explained sighing. "But, anyway, you'd better go see her. She's in her room."

"Alright." I grumbled walking towards Amanda's room. _'Twins? How odd…It couldn't have been that guy the pacifier boy was talking about, could it? The one who could change forms and clone himself… no, of course not. There's a logical explanation for this…' _I thought as I walked into Amanda's room.

Amanda lay in her bed, muttering weird things as she slept. "Neh, no! I don't want a cookie, wee wittle Hiei! You can have it!… No! Wait! Share the cookie with Martha and Shuiichi… Oh, they don't want it anyway, well then I guess I'll take it, thanks a bunch, wee wittle Hiei…" She muttered and I laughed. "What the heck kinda dream are you having, Manda?"

"A dumb one, obviously." A voice said from behind me. I whipped around and saw it was Hiei! Shuiichi stood beside him.

"How did you two get in here?" I asked, and Shuiichi smiled. "Amanda's mother let us in, she seems quite nice, don't you think, Hiei?"

"Kurama, we're being serious here. A demon named 'Ochitsuite' did this to um… Amanda. Didn't I warn you?" Hiei said and I sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Demons don't exist, so how could something that doesn't exist do this to Manda?" I said and Shuiichi replied, quite seriously to my surprise, "Demons do exist, Martha. And a very dangerous demon did this to your friend. We'll only explain how this happened if you believe that demons exist since, as you said, things that don't exist can't harm people."

"…Alright, I believe you. How did this happen?" I asked, and Shuiichi was silent for a moment.

"Ochitsuite is the demon of sleep. He takes the energy and life of those who fall to 'eternal sleep' because of him. We recently discovered that Ochitsuite was hiding in the Highschool as two boys. They were thought to be twins, and one went by Ochi and the other Tsuite. We recently discovered who we was hiding as and when we did, 'Ochi' and 'Tsuite' disappeared. There have been many 'illnesses' like Amanda has now, or, more soon to be deaths, if Ochitsuite isn't killed." Shuiichi said, and I took a moment to let this all sink in.

"Why does put people to 'eternal sleep' and what's with the whole cloning and forms that Manda and I heard about before?" I asked after a minute.

"Ochitsuite needs energy to clone himself and change forms, since he does this a lot he tends to put a lot of people to 'eternal sleep' for energy… We aren't too sure about his abilities to clone himself and shift his form, but we assume that it's so he can put more to sleep and when he moves on to a different area people won't suspect him of anything, since they won't see a pattern in people present in the time of the illnesses." He explained and I nodded in understanding.

"Okay, so, how are we gonna save Manda? She'll die soon if we don't kill this Ochitsuite guy, so we'll have to hurry…" I said and Hiei laughed.

"Who said you were helping? You're lucky to even get to know what's going on, so don't push your luck…" He said and Shuiichi glared at him.

"Hiei, don't be rude. Koenma said she could-" Shuiichi began but was interrupted by an angry Hiei, "You're kidding! How is she gonna be any help? Wouldn't she just drag us behind!?"

"Calm down." Shuiichi said then looked at me. "To kill Ochitsuite we're going to have to go into the mind of his latest victim. More specifically, Amanda."

How fun, I get to kill someone in my best friend's mind! How normal is that?

_-----------------------------------_


	4. Battle to the Death

So, here we were. In Amanda's mind. But I'm a bit confused… shouldn't her mind be just a brain? I mean, it's not really logical. We're standing in the middle of nowhere, does that mean Amanda has no mind? No, that's not logical either, I can understand if she had a very small _brain,_ but, her mind has to be something really weird…

'_Ah, here's her mind…'_ I thought as things began to appear around us. A zombie Elmo on a motorcycle with the words 'Zombie Elmo is creepy but on a motorcycle… so wrong…' Above, then something more interesting and less creepy caught my attention. Sesshomaru from Inuyasha! The words 'Sesshy is sooooo frickin' adorable!' Floated above him.

"Who's Sesshy?" Hiei asked and I smiled at him.

"Why, you jealous?" I laughed. "Sesshy is a character from Rumiko Takahashi's manga series 'Inuyasha', his actual name is Sesshomaru… Haven't you heard of Sesshy? He's really cool!…and as Amanda said, adorable."

"Inuyasha? Sesshomaru? What the heck are you talking about? Kurama, have you heard of 'Inuyasha'?" Hiei asked, and Shuiichi nodded.

"I do believe I've heard of it… That's the manga where a priestess falls in love with a dog demon and kills him, or something like that, right?" Shuiichi asked and I shrugged.

"That's part of it, though he isn't killed he's actually sealed to a tree then-" I began to explain, but Hiei interrupted me, "Hey, aren't we here for something more important? Like, oh I don't know, saving your friend?"

"Oh, right. Sorry Manda I forgot!" I yelled, and it echoed all around us. Then out of nowhere words began to fly around, though unlike the Elmo and Sesshy ones, most of these had no pictures.

They were things like, 'If Elmo knows your name does this mean he knows where we live? And if so, will he kill us all?' 'Hiei is sooooo adorable…but short…' 'Gotta walk without bumping into someone, concentrate… right, left, right, left, right, left… breath!… right, left…' 'Darn! Why do I keep walking into things!… Omigosh! Is it just me, or is Hiei extra cute today?' You know, weird things like that…

Then, I bursted out laughing. "What is it?" Shuiichi asked. "Look…" I said, pointing to a thought. There was a picture of… what looked to be Hiei in a dress, and above it, it said, 'Ewwww, Hiei as a girl…. I gotta get that out of my head, or I won't stop laughing… Oh! I know! I'll draw a picture of it and give it to everyone I know!'

Shuiichi began to laugh as well. "Shut up! That isn't funny! When she wakes up, I'm gonna kill her…" Hiei grumbled, walking on.

"Oh, right! S-Sorry, come on Shuiichi, we've gotta look for Ochitsuite…" My laughing began to die down as I followed after Hiei. This was going to take a while if we don't hurry up and ignore Amanda's funny and odd thoughts…

_-----------------------------------_

"What the heck?" I wondered aloud as the black surroundings changed into our school.

"Memories. Either that or dreams… Be careful, one wrong step and a dream or a memory can become Amanda's reality, and that wouldn't be good." Shuiichi warned, though I wasn't paying much attention, I was more into looking around.

"Memories." I stated as we appeared in our English class. Well, I wasn't in the same period as her but we had the same teacher.

"_Hey, name's Amanda! Pleased to meet you!… Gosh, you're short, did you skip a few grades?" _Amanda's voice asked and 'memory' Hiei glared at her. _"No, nit-wit, I'm just short… Name's Hiei. Leave me alone."_ He responded and she giggled. _"Aw, wee wittle Hiei! Are you sure you didn't skip one or two itsy-bitsy grades? You are just sooooo short and cute!" _She began to laugh and laugh, but then, out of nowhere, she screamed, and the scene faded, turning into a field of dead flowers. Gee, how pleasant.

'_What's going on?'_ I wondered, looking around. Then I saw it. Amanda was sleeping in the middle of the field. Two boys stood next to her.

"Stay back." Hiei said, taking out a… sword! Woah, cool!

I looked over at Shuiichi and saw him take out… a rose? No, a whip… No, a rose-whip. Normally I'd say that was wimpy, but, I don't know, it suited him.

"Get back, Martha…" Shuiichi said, and I shook my head.

"No! I'm gonna kick some demon butt! And you're not stopping me… I'll use my uh, fists! Yeah, I'll beat him like he owes me Skittles!" I said stubbornly, balling my fists up and standing beside Shuiichi.

"But-" He began to protest and I shook my head. "No need to worry, I'm a l33t ninj4 in training." I laughed.

_-----------------------------------_

Everything was quiet for that moment, then, finally, Ochitsuite broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?…Why is a human with you? Is she planning on fighting me?" Both of the Ochitsuites laughed.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" I yelled running at them. Normally, I wouldn't have fought so recklessly, but I was pissed off at the fact that they were, one, hurting my friend and, two, laughing at me when they should be cowering in fear at the sight of me.

When I punched, they both disappeared, and I glanced around, confused. "Huh?…Oh yeah, this is Manda's world, it's probably illogical all the time…"

There was a chuckle from behind me, then a pain surged from my back. They had hit me! So quickly!

"You are actually right, human. Normally, we don't have the energy to have our normal strength and speed, but, thanks to this, highly foolish, hyper, and illogical mind, our power has doubled than what it normally is!" As I heard this I was kicked to the ground and out of the way, over by Amanda.

I looked back and saw Hiei and Shuiichi fighting, they were so strong… I thought I'd be okay, I thought I was strong… I am strong! I can protect my friends! But… I couldn't now… no…

Then I noticed something, a look of worry in Shuiichi's eyes! Was this for me? He was worried about me? I couldn't let him do that!

But, I couldn't get up, so I just looked back at Amanda. She was dreaming, but not happy dreams anymore, she was frowning, and she looked… skinny. As if she were decaying right before my eyes… Or, being drained of energy!

"No! I'm going to fight! Give me your sword!" I heard one of the Ochitsuites say, then a sword landed in front of me. Lucky me.

I reached out and grabbed it, then with all my energy, I stood, ready to fight once more. "Martha!" Shuiichi's voice called, he seemed happy that I was okay, yet still worried about my safety.

"Perfect." I heard Hiei say, then he looked at Shuiichi and nodded. They had a plan? What was it? Then, while I was wondering what the heck they were plotting, Shuiichi hit one of the Ochitsuites sending him flying at me, as did Hiei.

"Ah!" I yelled, slashing my sword. It cut through both of the Ochitsuites, and one disappeared. The other lay there, squirming in pain.

"Haha… Woo, go Martha…" Amanda's voice muttered in her sleep, then I realized something. What Shuiichi had said about 'dreams or memories becoming Amanda's reality' he hadn't meant it as 'If we kill her in a dream, she'll die' he meant it as, 'what we do here, will now be Amanda's dream, if we can't kill Ochitsuite, her reality with be no more' what a confusing, but clever, way to put it!

"Nice going, Martha!" Shuiichi praised smiling at me.

I smiled back. "No problem… I'mma bit tired now, so, yeah…" I muttered, collapsing back down on the ground next to Amanda.

Hiei sighed. "Kurama, you carry Martha and I'll carry Amanda, we've gotta get them out of here before…" Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

_-----------------------------------_

_(Well, that's all for now! I'll add another chapter soon! I would've added this earlier, but my internet was down, so, sorry… I'm also sorry this chapter sucks so much XD  
_

_Oh yeah, most of the things in my mind on here are inside jokes, so, only Mertak'll get 'em, but even if you don't get them, they're still pretty funny…)_


	5. Hallway of Death

The next few days were uneventful.

When I woke up after Hiei and Shuiichi returned us to Amanda's house, they were both gone, which made me angry.

But, I didn't question them about it when we returned to school the next day. Oh, wait, that was because they weren't there.

They were missing the next day too. And the next day… Oh yeah, and the next day.

That was when it happened.

_

* * *

_

Amanda and I were walking through the hallways and talking, you know normal stuff, when we heard a scream.

"Ha! See! They thought I was crazy, but I'm not! The zombies are invading today!" Amanda yelled happily and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, we can only wish, Manda. Life is so boring an uneventful it's probably something boring like, I d'know, someone got their cookies stolen or something." I grumbled, turning around to see what had caused the scream.

It wasn't boring, that's for sure.

We turned around and saw a girl, laying on the floor. She wasn't breathing.

Around us people were running and, at first, I couldn't tell what they were freaking out about. But once most of them had passed, I saw it, some weird creature. A demon, perhaps?

"Hi, buddy? How's it goi-" Amanda began, but I cut off her idiocy and pulled her into the girl's bathroom.

"What'd ya do that for?" Amanda asked and I sighed.

"That's a monster, we're not running but we can't fight them unarmed." I explained and Amanda nodded.

"Oh, I see…" She muttered, looking around. "What the heck?"

I looked over and saw what she was confused about. By one stall there were two katanas.

But, I didn't question it, I just wanted to kill, so I took the two katanas and handed one to Amanda. "Don't ask questions, just come out with me and kick some monster butt."

Amanda grinned at this. "Alright!" Then we set out into the hallway of death.

_

* * *

_

"Ha, ha! Fun!" Amanda giggled, as we slashed through the demons. Yeah, fun, and odd.

"Why is this so easy?" I wondered outloud. Sure, we were tough, but they were demons, or some sort of monster so, shouldn't they be stronger? My question has been answered.

"Hiya!… Um, hiya? Come on! Die, monster!" Amanda whined, trying to cut through the last demon, unsuccessfully.

I sighed and slashed at him, but, I didn't do anything either. "Crap."

We turned and began to run like hell, but before we could get too far the demon hit us aside, and we slammed into some lockers.

"Ow…" We groaned, and we both pushed ourselves' up, looking at the demon hovering over us.

"We're dead." Amanda muttered, and we both closed our eyes as the demon began to prepare for the final strike.

Then… nothing?

"Huh?" I muttered, opening up my eyes, and seeing… Shuiichi and Hiei!

"Are you alright?" Shuiichi asked, slashing the demon aside with his rose-whip thing.

"Fine…" I said, standing up and glaring at both of them. "Where'd you two go, anyway? Avoiding us, or something?"

"I'm sorry." Shuiichi apologized. "We had to talk to someone… about you two, actually."

"We had to convince Koenma not to erase your memories, he thought you'd tell everyone about what you saw and you'd be no use at all, but after a lot of arguing and agreeing to…" Hiei began then gritted his teeth angrily. "Stay at this school with you two, Koenma said it was okay."

"Okay… What's with the demons, then?" I asked and they both shrugged.

"This area has always been invested with demons, but lately it's gotten worse. That's why Koenma wanted us here, I guess when we left for a few days, demons noticed and wanted to take advantage of it." Shuiichi explained and then Hiei growled in annoyance for some reason, so I looked to see why.

He was putting up with Amanda's normal idiocy.

"Hey! I missed you so much, wee wittle Hiei! Why'd you leave! Oh, don't do that again, I was so bored without you!" She giggled and I hit her on the head. "Manda!"

"Sorry, sorry." She apologized, then there was silence.

"… Where'd you two get the katanas?" Hiei asked, and I shrugged.

"We found them. Weird, right? Maybe it was just luck?" I said and Hiei shook his head.

"Or maybe there' already another demon around here, other than these weaklings." He said, and Shuiichi nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's see what we can find." Shuiichi said, and we began to walk on, to see what the source of the demons was.


	6. Weirdest of Weird

"Wee wittle Hiei!" Amanda chimed suddenly, hugging Hiei. "When we face this demon-thing, you be careful, okay? You're soo~oo short the demon might not see you and crush you! That wouldn't be good would it?"

"Let go of me, you idiot!" He hissed and Amanda laughed.

"Alright! Just don't get killed!" She said, letting him go. Once she let him go, Shuiichi stopped walking for some reason.

"It fled." He muttered, looking around.

"What? After all that trouble it fled?" I screeched. Geez, demons weren't so awesome and strong after all. 'Oh, I think I'll attack this school… Oh no wait, a challenging fight, ah! I have to run away.' Damn coward.

"It'll return." Shuiichi said and Hiei nodded.

"It wasn't expecting us to come so quickly, I can guarantee it'll probably come for one of us… More likely you two, as you are both human." Hiei said and Amanda sighed.

"So, what're we gonna do? I don't wanna sleep for an extended period of time like that Ochi guy made me before!" She groaned, and Shuiichi shrugged.

"Guess we'll have to just… guard you two until it attacks." Shuiichi said, and I sighed.

"Yeah, 'cause that'll go over smoothly. 'Mom, can my two guy-friends sleep over?…Oh, yeah, Amanda is coming over too!… Uh, no we aren't gonna do anything wrong…' My mom wouldn't believe me." I said and Amanda giggled.

"That'll work out at my house just fine! My mom'll just prefer that we keep the door open at all times!" Amanda smiled and Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I believe he meant you two staying at our house, we can't very well fight a demon at either of your houses, now can we?" Hiei muttered and Amanda and I both gave a quiet, "Oh…"

"It's settled then! We're staying with Shuiichi and wee wittle Hiei tonight!" Amanda chimed and I groaned.

Could this get anymore weird?

_

* * *

_

So, here we are. Sitting in Shuiichi Minamito's house. Just Amanda and I with Shuiichi and Hiei. No adult supervision.

Could it get anymore R-rated? This is starting to creep me out.

But, I'm no idiot, I know nothing wrong is going to happen, 'cause Shuiichi is a nice guy and, really, do you think Hiei would dare to do anything like that?

"Wee wittle Hiei, Hiei, Hiei! Wee wittle Hiei, Hiei, Hiei! Wee wittle-" Amanda chimed and I hit her on the head. "Shut it." I growled and she frowned.

"You butt!" Amanda said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that too many times." I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever, zam, you're still a butt and you know it, zam!" She giggled, and Hiei, Shuiichi, and I all gave her confused looks.

"What, zam?"

"What's with the zam?" Shuiichi asked, and Amanda laughed as if we were dumb for not knowing.

"I'm training to be a kunoiichi, zam! And I need to say zam to focus my chi into my heart, zam! It's part of training." She explained, and I sighed.

"Video game character?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yup, yup! Disgaea 2, Yukimaru. But I really am gonna be a kunoiichi, zam!" She said, and I sighed.

"Wow, could you get anymore annoying?" I started, then was about to continue, but was interrupted by a loud crash and the roar of a demon.

"Yay! Perfect for my kunoiichi training, zam!"

* * *

_(Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sick. I shall make up for it though!_

_In case you didn't know a 'kunoiichi' is a female ninja. And 'chi' is pronounce like 'k-eee')_


	7. Merry Christmas!

_(It's a mini-chapter! Yay! I'm writing this for a few reasons:_

_One, to apologize for not updating, I was, and still am, sick._

_Two, I feel like it._

_Three, Christmas was a few days ago, yay!_

_You don't have to read this, as it pertains nothing to the story really, I wrote this mini-chapter for fun only!)_

_

* * *

_

"I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new…. year!" Amanda chimed, and I smiled over at her.

"Normally, I'd be annoyed by your singing, but I'll let it pass as it is Christmas." I said, then I looked at Shuiichi's house in doubt. Would they really want to see us?

But, before I could decide to leave, Amanda pounded on the door yelling, "Merry friggin' Christmas! Now open the door, please!"

The door was opened to reveal a very cranky Hiei. "Oh it's you…Go away."

"Wee wittle Hiei! We got you two presents!" Amanda giggled, hugging him and pushing her way into the house.

I gave a nod to him and followed after Amanda. Figures I'd get stuck with the presents, even though I told Amanda to carry her own presents and threatened her, somehow, I managed to lose. Which is weird because, I, Martha, rarely ever lose!

"Hey Amanda. Hey Martha." Shuiichi greeted, smiling at us.

"Hello!… Hey, I don't want long greetings, I want to see my present! And I want to see how you like your presents!" Amanda yelled excitedly, taking her presents for Hiei and Shuiichi out of my arms.

"Wee wittle Hiei is first!" She demanded, handing him his present.

"Wow, a box. I'll go burn it." He grumbled and she laughed.

"No, no, open it, then burn, silly!" She said and Hiei and I both gave a sigh, "Idiot."

"Alright…" He muttered, then opened the box to reveal very tall shoes.

"I got you really high shoes, so you'll look taller!" She giggled and at that, Hiei groaned.

"This is the dumbest thing I've ever seen…" He muttered and I nodded.

"Just wear the shoes once and she'll leave you alone." I whispered to him and he huffed. "Fine…"

"Alright! Shuiichi's gift!" She yelled, handing Shuiichi a small looking present.

"Ah, thank you Amanda." He said as he opened the present to find a brush with a fox engraved into it.

"I figured with long hair like that you'd like a pretty brush… Oh, and wee wittle Hiei told me you were a fox demon, so, does that mean you're foxy?" She asked, and Shuiichi gave her a slightly creeped out look.

"Uh… that's a pun, right?" I asked and Amanda nodded. "Yup!… But I bet you think Shuiichi's foxy! Haha!"

Amanda's voice went to a high-pitched tone and she giggled, "I'm Martha, and I think Shuiichi is foxy! Shuiichi's foxy! Ha, ha, h- ow!"

"Die." I grumbled as I punched her in the stomach.

"Y-you're so…cruel…" She grumbled, rubbing her stomach.

I ignored her and turned to Shuiichi. "I wasn't sure what to get you, so I just got you a gift-card." I said, handing him a gift-card and a Christmas card. "The card is from both of us."

Then, as he read it, he laughed and smiled at both of us. "Thanks."

He was laughing at Amanda's picture, she had drawn all of us sitting around a Christmas tree, she was bugging Hiei and Shuiichi and I were exchanging gifts.

"Oh! That's right! Here ya go Hiei, here's my card! I gave everyone at school this card, 'cept you!" Amanda said, handing him a picture identical to the one we had seen in her mind. Hiei in a dress.

"I'll kill you!" He growled, throwing the picture on the ground and chasing her outside.

"Hey! They still have to open their presents, Hiei! Kill Amanda later!" Shuiichi called, walking to the door.

"Mistletoe." I grumbled uncomfortably, standing next to him.

"Well, ah…" He muttered, leaning in and…

We were interrupted by a snowball hitting my head and Amanda laughing. "Martha thinks Shuiichi is foxy, haha!"

"Die!" I screeched, running out and preparing to kill her with snow.

Ah. What a nice Christmas…

Merry Christmas! And a happy new year!

_

* * *

_

_(Hope everyone had a merry Christmas! :D And I hope you liked the mini-chapter!)_


	8. A Close Call

"Aw, zam, it's only another one of those weak demons from school…" She said as we ran out into Shuiichi's backyard. Hiei gave an annoyed growl.

"She's not going to say that stupid 'zam' thing forever, right?" He asked me and I sighed.

"No, after a while her very short attention span will give out and she won't even remember kunoiichi training. Believe me, she's done dumber things than this." I assured him and his face was one of relief.

"Ah, Amanda? Maybe we shouldn't go rushing into battle, I feel another demon's presence, and it's defiantly stronger than this demon." Shuiichi said, but Amanda, being the idiot she was, ran out with her katana raised and killed the demon.

"Yay! This totally beats killing demons in video games!" She cheered and I rolled my eyes.

"Manda, get over here, if Shuiichi says something else is here than you shouldn't be so dumb as to-" I began, but was cut of with a loud yell as another demon appeared.

The demon had this really creepy, long, silvery hair, and was, other than her odd silver hair, seemingly normal. If you didn't count the dragon/demon looking-things carrying her down to the ground.

"Oh don't overeact Manda, the demon isn't _that_ creepy." I called to Amanda, who was dangerously close to the weird demon girl.

"Huh? No I just realized you snuck up on me at the end of school and scared me, but I forgot to yell!" She said, laughing, then she looked at the demon and added, "Woah, she's creepy. And not in the cool way, either."

The demon's eyes glowed, obviously being creepy in the 'not-cool' way pissed this girl off, so she sent one of her weird demon-things to kill her, lovely, neh?

"Ack!" Amanda yelled, holding up her arms to defend herself, and really, I question why she's so dumb sometimes. She could move out of the demon's way, idiot.

Just when I thought my dear friend was finished, Hiei quickly ran and jumped at her. Pushing her out of the way while killing the demon at the same time.

"Thanks wee wittle Hiei! Sorry, I have dead cat-like reflexes, otherwise I would've moved." She said happily, hugging him in gratitude.

He sighed and pulled away from her, "Just go by your, eh, friend Martha, alright? I don't want to have to waste my time saving you all the time, and she seems less idiotic than you." Once he said that she skipped over by me, as if there wasn't a bunch of demons in front of us.

The girl/demon snorted in annoyance. "Why I have to put so much effort to kill you imbeciles is beyond me."

We all glared at her… okay, maybe it was just Hiei and myself, Amanda was too busy looking around idly to glare and Shuiichi was too calm and, dare I say, awesome to glare unless he was really, really, REALLY mad.

"Who are you?" I hissed, no one called me an imbecile, and whoever did had to face dire consequences.

"Really, you don't know? You really are an imbecile." She said, rolling her eyes.

'_How should I know who she is?' _. . . Then I realized it, she was wearing our school uniform!! So, I took a closer look.

Ryua Arimoir. She's a really weird girl from our school. And she's also head of pretty much any sport club there is, or so I've heard, I honestly don't care. But, as she must be athletic since she's in a bunch of sport clubs, then she probably isn't the kind of demon you'd like to fight. Oh well, I'd kill her anyway for calling me an imbecile!

"Ryua?" Amanda and I both said at the same time, which made me wonder when Amanda had started to pay attention again.

"Correct, geez, took you long enough." The dragon/demon things that surrounded her went behind her, obviously not expected to be needed, but not wanting to leave her, for some reason.

"Wait, what're you doing ordering demons around, Ryua? I don't think humans can do that…" Amanda asked dumbly. Hadn't she figured out that Ryua probably wasn't a human if she wanted to kill us and could control a bunch of demons?

"I'm not a human, I'm a demon. You aren't _that_ dumb, so I thought you'd've figured it out by now…" She said, then was obviously tired of small talk, since her demon got ready to attack. "Anyway, enough chit-chat, I like people better when they're dead."

The second she said those words the demons charged at us, most of them went towards Amanda and I, but a few went to Shuiichi and Hiei as well.

I quickly pulled out my katana and slashed away as they came to us, though Amanda wasn't a big life-saver help, she did make killing the demons quicker. Strangely enough, when we finished her demons more of them just appeared out of nowhere.

Though I was caught off guard, I immediately continued my slashing until they were gone again, but the same thing happened, more appeared.

'_They have to be coming from somewhere…'_ I thought, my eyes on Ryua as I effortlessly slashed through the demons. That's when I saw it. Her right eye glowed and demons came out of it! So, if we could stick a sword or something in her eye, she'd be finished! Or, at least her demons would be. The others would catch on soon enough, so I decided to wait until they did. Which wasn't long.

I looked at Shuiichi, Hiei, then Amanda. They all nodded to her eye and I knew they had discovered the source of the demons, so, now all we had to do was wing it, really. Somehow poke her eye out.

As I was trying to think of a plan, Hiei just started slashing the demons away like crazy, at first I was confused, wondering why he'd kill the demons so quickly if he knew they'd just come back, then I understood. He was clearing them away so we'd be able to get to Ryua's eye.

So, we all took of towards Ryua, but Shuiichi soon left our side, making me wonder what he was doing. Then I saw him jump at Ryua and I though he was going to finish her, but then when I noticed that he had put his rose-whip away, I knew what he was doing. Distracting her. I was about to yell out, as I knew she'd hurt him, and for some reason the thought made me, of all people, sad. But the second I opened my mouth she attack him, sending him flying off to the side, helpless.

As she turned to where Shuiichi was laying, fury burned brightly in my eyes. She wasn't getting away with that, I was definably going to kill her. As I thought this, Amanda jumped towards her, as did I.

Time seemed to slowed down as we raised our katanas and surprise overcame her face as she turned to try and stop us, though she as unsuccessful as both of our katanas had already went through her right eye. She let out a cry of pain and, to my surprise, not only did the weaker demons disappear, but she did as well.

Hiei gave a bored sigh. "That was annoyingly easy." He said, mostly to himself.

I ignored his comment and hurried over to Shuiichi's side. He was bleeding pretty badly and, to my horror, he was unconscious. "Shut up and help me carry him inside!"

* * *

After an hour or so, we had Shuiichi all bandaged up, so his bleeding had stopped. But he didn't wake up for a while, maybe, eh, three hours after we had him bandaged…

"Hmm?" He muttered, his eyes flickering open. "Martha?"

The second he said that, I hit him on the head. "Idiot!"

"Ow, um, my apologies? What did I do?" He asked, and I sighed.

"You were dumb enough to jump at Ryua without a weapon at hand, just to distract her. We could've killed her without you jumping out and practically yelling, 'helloo! Kill me, please!'" I said and he laughed.

"I'm fine, Martha, you don't have to worry about me." Shuiichi insisted, smiling at me.

I mentally kicked myself, as when he smiled at me my face went red. _'Moron'_ I told myself, making a note to never do something as dumb as that again.

I opened my mouth to speak but I was interrupted by Amanda, "Aw! Hiei, look! Martha and Shuiichi are sharing a romantic moment!"

"Shut up!" I yelled, glaring back at her.

"Martha likes Shuiichi! Martha likes Shuiichi! Martha likes Shuiichi! Martha li-" Amanda chimed, and I ran over and hit her.

"Shut up! You butt!" I growled, then I heard Shuiichi laughing again.

"It's quite alright Martha, I know Amanda's just doing what she normally does, no need to be embarrassed… Oh, you two might want to get home, huh? It's pretty late."

"Oh, crap!" I yelled, grabbing the stuff I brought with me and heading to the door, Amanda followed behind me, in less of a hurry.

"See you later!" We both called as we hurried out the door.

As we left, I cursed myself for blushing at Shuiichi, I wasn't some brain-less 'omigosh' cheerleader who was easily swooned by guys. Heck, I've never even had a boyfriend and I always gave up on guys I've liked, so why would Shuiichi be any different?

…

* * *

_(Thanks for reading! Next chapter shall be up soon! R&R!_

_Oh yeah, I got the 'demons coming out of the eye' idea from Inuyasha. Tsubaki, I believe her name was, the old dark priestess was possessed by demons because she wanted to be young, and said demons come out of her eye when they're summoned, which I find weird... But anyway, bai-bai!)_


	9. Tim of Dying

To my surprise, Shuiichi came to school the next day, despite his wounds.

"He had to sit out during gym, though." Amanda told me at lunch.

"How do you know?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm in the same gym class as Hiei and Shuiichi… I don't know about Shuiichi's other classes though, 'cause that's the only class we have together." She began, then laughed. "I'm in every class with wee witlle Hiei, though! Every single class!"

"Lovely." I muttered, not really paying attention to her.

Amanda didn't notice my lack of attention, as she kept babbling on about stuff I didn't bother to return my attention for, at least until I heard her say, "Oh! Hey, Shuiichi! Hey wee wittle Hiei!"

"Eh? Oh, hi." I said to them, as Shuiichi sat next to me and Hiei sat next to Amanda.

"…Ah, hello you two, we have a few things we need to… discuss." Shuiichi said, and Hiei sighed.

"What he means to say is, Koenma would like to have a few words with you two, so he told us to come get you." He said, and Amanda smiled.

"Really?! Cool, where are you taking us?" She asked, her question more directed at Hiei, but when he was silent, Shuiichi answered.

"The spirit world. And, I guess, technically we aren't taking you there, Botan is. Botan is basically the Grim Reaper, as she takes guides spirits to the spirit world." He said and then there was an odd silence.

"Darn, there goes our 'Tim of Dying' vision, huh Martha?" Amanda said, but I did nothing but laugh.

"Eh, when are we going, exactly?" I finally asked, attempting to brush away the 'Tim of Dying' joke Amanda had just made.

"We should actually get going now, Botan is probably waiting." Shuiichi said and I sighed.

"I knew we couldn't get through a full day os school, nowadays we're lucky to get through half a day." I muttered, though I really didn't care about school.

"Alright, let's get the heck outta here, then!" Amanda yelled, standing up.

And so we quickly fled from the lunchroom, and went to find the 'Grim Reaper' Botan, who, sadly, wasn't the 'Tim of Dying'.

_

* * *

_

"Ah, hello there!" A blue-haired girl greeted us as we walked slightly beyond the school into a tree-ish area. Though not 'tree-ish' enough to be called a forest.

"This is the 'Tim of Dying'?… What a disapointment, I was hoping she'd at least look like a zombie!" Amanda whined and the girl looked at her with confusion.

"Um, I'm not sure if Hiei and Kurama told you, but my name isn't Tim, it's Botan…" She said, and I couldn't help it, I busted out laughing.

Shuiichi smiled. "I told them your name, Botan, they're just enjoying what looks to be an inside joke."

"S-Sorry." I apologized, once I had finished with my laughter.

"Oh, it's quite alright, well, we should probably get going, Lord Koenma didn't seem like he wanted to wait long." Botan said, then sat on a floating… oar… weird…

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on!" She said this as if floating oars were totally normal, which just made this scene even creepier…

"Can we all fit on there? Your uh, oar doesn't look like it has much room." I asked and she shrugged. "We'll find a way to fit all of you on here, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Then without another word, we all piled onto the floating oar and took off.

_

* * *

_

"Here we are." Botan said, landing in front of a large castle-like thing.

"Yay! What'cha think is gonna happen? Huh?" Amanda asked, though no one replied to her, she didn't bother asking again.

"Koenma wanted Yusuke to come as well, but he couldn't make it, so we decided to let him meet them after Koenma was finished talking to them." Botan told Shuiichi and Hiei.

I was going to ask who Yusuke was, but I figured I wouldn't get an answer anyway, so I kept my mouth shut. "Who is it?" A voice asked, though the source of the voice was nowhere to be found.

"It's Botan! I've brought the two girls that Koenma requested!" She called, and there was silence for a moment.

"Alright, bring 'em in." The voice replied, then the large doors slowly opened, revealing a hallway that looked like it'd never end.

"Come along, now." Botan muttered, and we began to walk on through the hallway.

"Do you know what this Koenma guy wanted to talk about?" I asked and Boton nodded.

"Yes, I can't tell you everything but I believe he is thinking of making you two… spirit detectives." She said, and both Amanda and I gave her confused looks.

"What's a spirit detective?" Amanda wondered out loud and Botan sighed.

"You'll find out soon enough… Koenma is just beyond this door." She said, as we stopped at yet another large door.

"Lord Koenma? I've come with the girls…" She called and a voice replied, "Ah, alright, come in."

Beside me, Amanda was shaking. I couldn't blame her, the ruler of the spirit world's son had to be scary and all-powerful, but she didn't need to shake. We had seen him before, and he was nothing but a weird teenage guy, right? Sometimes she just overreacts, I guess…

_

* * *

_

_(Phew, there it is, the 8th__ chapter!_

_In case you don't get the 'Tim of Dying' joke I shall explain it to you…_

_There is a song called 'Time of Dying' by Three Days Grace. Mertak found a 'misheard lyrics' video of it on youtube and they accidentally put 'Tim of Dying Misheard Lyrics' instead of 'Time of Dying Misheard Lyrics' so now we refer to the Grim Reaper as Tim of Dying, or Tim for short. Heheh, I know, we're weird.)_


	10. Death to the Perv!

A baby. The ruler of the spirit world's son wasn't the teenager we had seen with Shuiichi and Hiei, it was a baby. Pft, and Amanda was scared.

"Holycrapacutelittlebabyaw!" Amanda screeched, attempting to fit her excitement into one breath.

Now, most people would be like, "Um, what did you say?" But I've been friends with Amanda forever, so it is easy for me to tell that what she said was, "Holy crap, a cute little baby! Aw!"

She picked the baby up and hugged him. "You're so cute! Yes you are! You're a cute little baby!"

"Ah! Put Lord Koenma down!" Botan said, attempting to pull him from Amanda.

"This is the ruler of the spirit world's son?! Aw, but he's so cu~ute!" She chimed, setting him down and smiling at him.

"Erm…" The baby, I mean, Koenma, grumbled, obviously unsure what to say after Amanda's reaction.

After quite a weird and way too long silence, Koenma spoke again, "Uh, right then. As you know, I am Koenma… And, um, what were your names again?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Amanda, "I'm Amanda, and this is Martha! Now could you please tell us why you sent for us? Time spent here is less time to be spent having fun with wee wittle Hiei!" At that, Hiei rolled his eyes and gave a groan of annoyance, which was ignored.

"Right. Well, as you know, since the Ochitsuite incident, you've known of the existence of demons, and after a long talk with Hiei and Kurama we decided to allow you to keep your memory…" He began, then looked up at us with an odd sort of seriousness. "And with the power you've shown by dealing with not only Ochitsuite but Ryua as well, I've decided to make you spirit detectives."

"Uh, what is a 'spirit detective'? It doesn't involve too much effort, does it?" Amanda asked lazily.

Koenma sighed. "A spirit detective is, well, just what the name suggests, a detective for the spirit world. You'd have to find and kill demons that are causing troubles for the human world… Obviously you won't be doing this alone, though. You'd work with not only each other but, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, the other spirit detective Yusuke, and master Genkai from time to time."

"Cool! We're in!" Amanda quickly said, then looked at me. "Right, Martha?"

I shrugged. "As long as it involves violence I see no reason not to…"

"Yay!" She cheered, and Koenma smiled up at us.

"Great, you'll be meeting Yusuke and Genkai tomorrow. As for missions, I have none at the moment but Botan will get you when you're needed." He said and we nodded.

"Right, well, I guess we should get going, then…"

And so, that is how we became spirit detectives. Yay for us, now we just had to meet Yusuke and that Genkai person…

_

* * *

_

"I wonder where wee wittle Hiei is?" Amanda muttered, glancing around as we waited.

We were told to wait in some park nearby our school, and that we were meeting Yusuke, the other spirit detective.

Shuiichi and Hiei said they'd be there soon, and yet they weren't here yet, I was worried I was just mad. Be on time, geez.

"Hmm?" I muttered, looking behind Amanda to find someone looking up her skirt. "Uh, Manda, a pervo is looking up your skirt…"

"Eh?" She muttered, looking back at him and screaming. "Ah! Die, die, die! You weirdo! Die!" She hit him on the head repeatedly then kicked him… um, where the sun shall not shine…

"Ow! Hey, that hurt!" He yelled, wincing in pain.

"No, really? I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled, about to kick him again but she was stopped by Hiei's voice, "Pathetic, Yusuke. You got beat up by a nit-wit like _her_?"

"Yay, wee wittle Hiei!" She yelled, running over and hugging him. The pervo, apparently he was the other spirit detective, snickered.

"Sorry Hiei, I didn't know she was your girlfriend, or I wouldn't have looked up her skirt." He said, grinning over at him.

Hiei glared at him, and, after he pulled away from Amanda, he walked over to him. "You looked up her skirt?" He growled, seeming oddly defensive of Amanda.

'_Maybe he does like her...' _I thought, giving a soft laugh. "Now, now Hiei, no need to hurt Yusuke…" Shuiichi's voice said, and Hiei huffed a sigh, but spared the pervo's life, for now…

"Amanda, Martha, this is Yusuke Urameshi, the other spirit detective." Shuiichi said, stopping by my side and nodding over to Yusuke.

"Hmph, nice to meet you, pervo." Amanda grumbled, glaring at him. "I'm Amanda, and strangely enough, I don't like people looking up my skirt. So, if you dare to do it again, I'll send a horde of zombies after you."

I laughed. "I'm Martha, and I would watch it, Manda usually sticks to her zombie threats."

"Alright, whatever, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for your horde of zombies then…" He muttered, then looked at Hiei and Shuiichi. "We aren't gonna be seein' Genkai, are we?"

"Yes, actually we should get going to see her now, so we can get there before it's dark… And yes Yusuke you have to come with us." Shuiichi told him, and he gave a groan.

"Who's Genkai?" Amanda asked, tapping Hiei's shoulder to get an answer.

"… You'll see."

_

* * *

_

_(Well, there ya have it, Chapter 9! I can't wait 'till chapter 10! Why? Heheh, you'll see…)_


	11. Hiei's Not Mom

_(Brainfart. I can't remember if Genkai lived in that shrine-y place from where they killed Rando, or if it was just a random place she let them compete in… Ah well, she lives in it now… XP )_

* * *

"Do the whirlwind and carry the hope that stings all night long. Don't abandon him 'cause he quivers when he hears your song. Believe me, it's safe to see." Amanda sang as we walked to wherever this Genkai person lived.

'_Shut up, shut up, shut up…' _I thought, gritting my teeth.

"Do the whirlwind and shotgun the seat that beats. Hanging on to the one you love. To keep keepin', sleepin', dreamin' on." She continued and I was about to yell at her, but Hiei beat me to it.

"Would you shut up!?" He growled, and she sighed.

"B-but, it's Architecture in Helsinki! Do the Whirlwind! It's a good song!" She whined, looking at him with a sort of 'puppy dog' look.

"Keh, whatever." He muttered, and Amanda smiled.

"Your lack of emotion makes it obvious that you like me!" She muttered, giggling.

"Shut u-" He began, but Shuiichi cut him off,

"Looks like we're here…" He said as we came upon a shrine-y looking place.

"So, where's this Genkai person?" I asked curiously, looking around with little interest.

"She should be here… Oh, here she is!" Shuiichi said, as an old, short lady walked over to us.

"…Omigosh! It's Hiei's mom!" Amanda yelled, laughing.

"Fool, she isn't my mother she's-" Hiei began, but Amanda interrupted him.

"Oh… so she's your grandma?" She asked, and I began to laugh. Amanda was an idiot sometimes, but I had to admit, her idiocy was hilarious.

"No! She's not related to me in any aspect, so shut up!" He hissed in annoyance.

"Ah, wonderful another genius…" The old woman grumbled, sighing.

Amanda giggled. "Thank you, I'm smart but I wouldn't say I'm a genius!" She said, obviously not detecting the sarcasm in the old woman's voice.

"Eh, well anyway, this is Genkai. She has been teaching Yusuke most of the techniques he knows, and she will be training you two as well, though you won't be learning any techniques Yusuke knows… And it is very likely that you will know the same thing as each other, or at least similar things…" Shuiichi explained then added, "Genkai is also going to give you a weapon, as the katanas you found… well, they aren't very suiting for you two."

"Uh, okay, how long will we be training here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…A few months." Hiei answered and Amanda and I both looked at them in shock.

"A FEW MONTHS!?" We both yelled and Yusuke laughed.

"I had to do the same thing, enjoy hell." Yusuke said, and we both groaned.

"Why me? A few months without wee wittle Hiei, oh the horror!"

And then I knew that the next few months would be long. Very long. Yay for me…

* * *

_(Poor us… Ah well, we'll live… R&R please and thank you!)_


	12. Reunited

Apparently a few months means six months… six long, exhausting months, that I'd rather not go into detail about so, let's just do what normal people do…

_Six months later…_

"Your friends should be waiting for you so… get out of my house." Genkai said, quite bluntly, if you ask me.

"Okay, see you later, Hiei's mom!" Amanda chimed, and I held back a laugh.

"I'm not Hiei's mom, you idiot!"

"Okay, Hiei's mom!" She said, and we began to quickly retreat from Genkai's house, eager to see Hiei and Shuiichi again.

I was starting to think that Hiei and Shuiichi decided not to come, as I didn't see them anywhere, but I was proved wrong when I heard Amanda scream, "Wee wittle Hiei! I missed you!"

"Hmm?" I looked in the direction Amanda was and, sure enough, there was Hiei and Shuiichi. I calmly walked towards them, while Amanda ran to Hiei, hugging him with above normal happiness.

I, being so happy I could hardly stand it, stopped in front of Shuiichi and said, "Yo."

Wow, what an epic fail greeting compared to Amanda's spazzy one. Oh well, I'd rather pretend to be calm than to look like a moron.

After a moment, Amanda let go off Hiei and hugged Shuiichi then let him go and was about to hug the unnoticed Yusuke (when did he get here?) but she stopped and, instead of hugging him, she glared at him. "Oh, why are you here, pervo?"

"Came to see what granny taught you, and, well, to be honest Kurama and Hiei told me I had to come." He shrugged, then gave a grin. "Actually, Kurama told me I had to come, Hiei thought I should stay away from his girlfriend." Boy, this guy was really asking for it, wasn't he?

Hiei gave a face that I had to laugh at, since he was so angry the face he was making made him look like he was constipated or something. Too funny.

Shuiichi, obviously hoping to change the subject from 'Hiei's girlfriend', asked, "Um, didn't you guys get weapons from Genkai?"

"Hmm?… Oh, yeah. We must've dropped them in our excitement." I shrugged, then added, "Sorry, correction, _Amanda_ must've dropped _her_ weapon in _her_ excitement, mine's right here."

I took out a boomerang with a bladed edge to it. "It's sorta like a… boomer-sword."

"Oh! You're right, Martha! I dropped my axe!" Amanda exclaimed, then ran back and picked up an axe, ignoring the questioning eyes of the others.

"Check this out, Genkai showed us how to focus our spirit energy into our weapons!" She said, holding the axe out and closing her eyes in concentration.

The axe grew so large that it was probably half the size of Amanda, and a slight spirit-y light radiated from it. "Ta-da!" She giggled and rested the large axe on her shoulder.

Then, to no ones surprise, the weight of the axe was too much for Amanda and she fell down. "Ow…" She grumbled as the axe shrunk.

"Genkai told me I needed to learn how to control the amount of spirit energy I put into my axe, or else I won't be able to hold it let alone kill people with it." Amanda said as she stood back up. "I'm not really sure what that means, but she showed me some exercise thing I could do to learn how to control my spirit energy."

"Yeah, I can basically do the same thing 'cept with my boomer-sword, and Genkai told me that though I have control of my spirit energy I should still do the stupid exercise that she showed us…" I muttered, shrugging as if I couldn't care less when, really, the ability to kill was pretty awesome.

"Great, two idiots with weapons, just what we need." Hiei grumbled, turning around. "Let's get going."

_

* * *

_

_(Yay, chapter 11!… And I have only 1 chapter in Kurama's POV… I'll have to work on that…)_


	13. Now We're Being Stalked!

"You're a… fun-ruiner-er, Martha! Telling me not to bring my axe to school, this is perfect timing! I could've started to complete my 'to kill' list! I have like, 80 people on there and all of them are weak and probably easy kills! But, no! You said that I'd get in trouble and people would question how I got a giant axe!" Amanda whined as we walked to school, she had attempted to convince me to let her bring her axe so she could kill all the people who were on her 'to kill' list, and I almost let her as all the people on there are annoying, but I decided that getting put in jail for killing 80 people wouldn't be too good.

"You have a 'to kill' list?" Hiei's voice said from behind us, and I was unaffected by it. I was used to him randomly popping up out of nowhere, so it didn't really freak me out.

"Yup. Wanna see it? I think I put it in my backpack somewhere…" She grumbled, looking through her backpack and pulling out a few pieces of paper. "There ya go! All the most annoying people in our school!"

"Eh?… You have any reasons for wanting to kill these people? I mean, they are all annoying, I'll give you that but…" Hiei started and Amanda cut him off,

"Yup! I have great reasons for wanting to kill them! Lets see… Well, most of them either made fun of Anime, Manga, Sesshy, Three Days Grace, Evanescence, any rock band that I like, really, uh… some mistook Sesshy for a girl, some thought Inuyasha was ugly, some called my Mangas mangos, some were talking about you and your grandpa pants uh…" She began then sighed. "And, number one on there… Rejected me in the 5th grade oh-so-cruelly! 'In your dreams' is such a meanie-butty-conceded way to reject someone, y'know? If you're going to tell someone you don't like them, be nice about it!"

"Wow, I never thought you'd be so… murderous, Amanda." Came Shuiichi's voice, which was followed by his amused chuckle.

"Thanks!… Oh, Hiei! You wanna see my 'to hug' list? It's people that are so awesome they deserve a happy hug every single day! And guess who's number one?… YOU!" She yelled, quickly hugging Hiei before he could escape, it was pretty funny actually, how Hiei tends to look less and less irritated by Amanda nowadays… and how happy cranky-short-tough Hiei makes Amanda.

"Lemme go, nit-wit!" He growled, and she let him go.

She looked at him with sad little Amanda-eyes and sniffled, "Don't be so cruel Hiei! I only wanted to hug the coolest, sweetest, awesome, nicest, shortest, cutest person ever!"

Hiei rolled his eyes and ignored Amanda's crying about how 'cruel yet adorable' he was. It was a pretty normal morning, for me at least, except for the fact I felt like we were being watched…

_

* * *

_

"It's your pencil stalker!" Amanda screeched when I told her during lunch.

"Pencil stalker?" Hiei asked, scoffing what seemed to be a laugh.

"Yeah, a stalker who breaks into your locker and gives you pencils!" She explained and Shuiichi smiled at the two of us.

"It creeps me out, y'know? I go to my locker and find pencils that I've never seen before!" I glanced around, as if making sure my pencil stalker wasn't listening.

"Well, if you didn't want the pencils, you should've just said something!" I heard Shuiichi said, and I looked at him, highly creeped out.

"Oh, so you're my pencil stalker? Then could you return the folder you stole from my locker, I kinda need it…" I grumbled, and Amanda began to freak out next to me.

"Ah! Awesome Shuiichi is a pencil stalker! That's so wrong! So very wrong!" She yelled, a bit too loudly.

"Um… I was just kidding, okay? Calm down Amanda!" He said then, when she wouldn't listen to him, he looked at Hiei. "Hiei? Could you get her to settle down?"

Sighing, Hiei glared at Amanda and said, "Shut up, nit-wit." And, of course, Amanda listened to him and shut up for a moment but couldn't stand it and opened her big mouth yet again.

"Martha? We should go investigate! I feel like we're being watched as well, and it's kind of creeping me out!" She offered and I nodded.

"We'll come with y-" Shuiichi began, but we both shook our heads.

"No, you two stay here, we can handle it. We'll just go get our weapons and go on a hunt for the stalker, no big deal." I stood, as did Amanda. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah, I wanna kick some stalker butt! Don't worry 'bout us!" Amanda said, then went over and hugged Hiei.

After a moment she let go of him and said, "Oh yeah! Why don't you two go find Tim and ask her if she has any idea who's stalking us!"

"Um, Tim?" Shuiichi said, sounding confused.

"I believe she's referring to Botan… the 'Tim' of dying…" I explained, sighing and grabbing Amanda's arm. "Other than the fact that Amanda thinks Botan's name is Tim, that's actually a decent suggestion. So, you should go find her and ask while we hunt the moron down… come on, Amanda."

"Bye, bye, guys! We've got a stalker to kill!" She said as I dragged her out of the lunchroom.

_

* * *

_

_(There you have it, chapter 12... Oh yeah, I'm going to type up all of Kurama's POV, 2-12 {including the mini-chapter of Christmas} and post it, so it may be a bit before it comes up, but know that I am working on it…_

_Oh yeah! R&R please!)_


	14. The Not So Pencil Stalker!

_(Hey! R&R and stuff…_

_Oh, wait! I should let you know that some of the jokes used in here are from Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged Parody by Lanipator from you tube, I shall list the jokes used at the end of the story, as Lani is awesome and pwnsome for thinking of the genius work that is YYH Abridged Parody, and even though I doubt he will read this and yell at me for stealing, I am not a thief and Lani deserves credit!)_

* * *

"Gotta focus… focus… no distractions… none… Ohmigoshasquirelthatgoespeep!" Amanda squealed as we walked around looking for whoever was stalking us. Would you like a translation of Amanda's jabber? "Oh mi gosh! A squirrel that goes peep!"

"Shut up… and stop swinging that axe around before you cut someone's head off!" I yelled, glad that people weren't around to see us. Why? Because, I believe that if someone saw two girls walking along with a boomer-sword and a giant axe they would… well, they would either run in fear or call the cops. Obviously, the whole running in fear is nice but the cops… eh, not so much.

"Sorry!" She apologized then stopped.

"Huh? What's up Manda?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Hmm? Oh, the sky! But can't you feel it?" Amanda said, and I gave her a confused look.

"Feel what?" I sighed, expecting something about zombies and sure enough…

"Teh l337 zombehz! Zey are near-eth!" She yelled, then added, "As is our not-so-l337 pencil stalker!"

I tilted my head to the side in more confusion, wondering how the heck she could know if our pencil stalker is near, but before I could question it someone's voice startled me,

"What the heck is a pencil stalker?"

* * *

"Oh, it's someone who stalks you, breaks into your locker, and gives you pencils." Amanda explained calmly.

"Well I assure you I am far from… a 'pencil stalker'." He replied and rolled my eyes.

"Really? Then, if you aren't a pencil stalker, what are you?" I asked, readying my boomerang.

"I am an assassin, of course. Sent here to kill you two bothersome humans." He began, then smiled at us. "Lucky for me that Kurama and Hiei have let you go off on your own, or this would be quite the bothersome job."

"Oh, really? Well, if it's not going to bother you then…" I glared at him. "Die!" I threw by boomer-sword at him and smirked, expecting him to be finished.

But he wasn't.

"Woah, woah, not so fast, I want to see all the abilities the old woman Genkai has taught you before I kill you." He said from behind Amanda and me.

"Fine, if that's what you want!" Amanda yelled, her axe growing in size. "I'll chop you up, so even l337 zombification won't bring you back!"

Amanda lifted her axe to slice him in half but he just sighed and flicked her forehead, sending her flying back.

"Owie! Manda gots a boo-boo!" She whined and I sighed.

"Be serious Manda!" I said, running after the assassin as he began to ran off.

Why would he run away? Isn't he the stronger one? Unless… it's a trap… Oh well, if I don't follow him, he won't die, so it doesn't matter.

"Wait for meeeee!" Amanda chased after me, thus ensuring the death of the not-so pencil stalker. For his sake, he'd better be ready for our fury.

* * *

_(The peeping squirrel thing was from the Abridged movie._

_Well, that's all for now! Bai, Bai!)_


	15. Worry, Death, and a Kiss!

"Doesn't look like a trap to me!" Amanda chimed once we had the assassin/not-so pencil stalker cornered.

"They didn't come! The fools, once I'm finished with these two, I'll kill all of them!" He grumbled angrily.

I began to laugh. "It was supposed to be a trap, but the guys he got to help kill us stood him up!"

Amanda giggled. "Poor guy, I feel bad for him!"

"Shut up! I don't need your pity! Now die!" He took out a Katana and ran towards us. I jumped out of the way, but Amanda seemed to be zoned out as she was just staring out into space.

"Manda! What are you doing?!"

"Huh? Oh, woah, you sure are fast!" She said to the assassin, quickly holding her axe out to block his sword. "Not fast enough, though!" She looked over at me and smiled. "Boom!"

"Huh?" I said, confused. After a minute, I understood what she was trying to do.

Confuse the assassin.

"What the heck?" He grumbled, glancing around, as if looking for a bomb to go off.

"Boom, boom!" She repeated, and I took this as a signal to strike.

I jumped behind him and threw my boomer-sword at him, I had almost thought it would hit too, but he jumped out of the way. "Duck!"

"Ack!" Amanda yelled, ducking out of my boomer-sword's way.

As my boomer-sword came back to me, a thought crossed my mind,_ 'Where'd he go?'_

My thought was answered by Amanda screaming.

"Manda!" I yelled rushing over to her as she dropped her axe and fell to the ground.

"Ow… Nasty tactics… sneaking up behind me… have you no shame?… My l337 comrades will avenge my injury…" She grumbled, directing it to the assassin. Then she looked at me. "Shuiichi… and Hiei… do you sense their presences? They're…here!"

"Damn."

_

* * *

_

"Looks like we've arrived just in time Hiei." I heard Shuiichi's voice say from behind us.

"Martha, what happened? Is she dead?! Hiei asked, his voice filled with worry, which sort of weirded me out. A worried Hiei? Geez, Amanda must be pretty special for a guy like Hiei to be worried for her.

"She bleeding pretty badly, if we don't kill this guy soon and get her wounds covered up she probably will die.." I told him, standing up and readying to fight, but a hand rested on my shoulder. "Leave this fight to Hiei."

"But Shuiichi-" I began and he smiled.

"I know you want to help, but Hiei seems pretty mad and, well, we probably should get Amanda to a safe place." He said and after a moment I nodded.

"Alright, I'll carry her, let's go." I said, picking Amanda up and placing her on my back.

"Hiei… be careful…" She muttered, her eyes opening slightly to watch Hiei take off his shirt and draw his sword to fight.

"Hmph, don't worry about me, I'll see you guys after I kill this fool."

Once he said that, we headed off to Shuiichi's house.

_

* * *

_

"Neh, Hiei! When'd you get here?!" Amanda yelled from Shuiichi's room upstairs.

"Well, she's recovered." Shuiichi muttered, sitting down next to me. We were waiting in the living room, once Hiei had gotten back he hadn't said anything other than asking where Amanda was, then he went up and sat by her in Shuiichi's room and hasn't come out since. It's been a 5 hours.

"Wanna go see what's going on up there?" I offered and Shuiichi nodded.

"Yeah, Hiei may have been worried about her before but she may annoy him into killing her." He stood up and headed upstairs. I followed after him.

"You feeling okay?" Hiei asked Amanda.

"Yup yup! Better than ever! You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Of course not, that assassin was not the slightest bit strong, you two were just too weak." He snorted a laughed.

"Hey! I'm not weak and neither is Martha!" She said, sitting up and wincing. "Take it back you meanie!"

"Hey! Lay back down, you'll start to bleed again if you don't calm down, nit-wit!"

"I'm not laying back down until you apologize!"

"Fine, I'm sorry, now lay down!"

"Thank you." She muttered, laying back down and sighing. "Hiei? Were you really worried about me?"

Hiei's face went red. "Uh… No, of course not!"

Amanda giggled. "You're blushing! You were worried!"

"Shut up!" He growled, his face reddening more.

"Hiei?"

"What?!"

"Thank you." She said, sitting back up.

"W-what?… Hey, I told you to lay d-" He began, but was cut off by Amanda kissing him.

"Shut up, wee wittle Hiei! Stop your worrying!" She said, pulling away from him and laying back down.

Silence.

"Should we go in?" I whispered, and Shuiichi nodded. "To save Hiei from embarrassment, yes."

I walked in, and Shuiichi followed behind me. "How ya feeling Manda?" I asked, and Hiei stood up, taking a step away from Amanda, his face was as red as a tomato.

"Great!"

_

* * *

_

_(heheh, I luffles this chapter! I'll add another one soon, 'kay? R&R!)_


End file.
